Network operators/carriers have the will and the resources to fix the wireless network overload problem. However, the increased availability of free applications only makes network congestion worse with constant signaling from the application to the application stores and/or websites. In addition to Wi-Fi and other bandwidth-adding technologies, carriers and applications developers will need to work to make apps more efficient to maximize the full value of Wi-Fi and others.
Furthermore, consumers are enjoying a greater selection of free applications, users will be hard pressed to fully enjoy the applications due to increased traffic on the wireless network. This will result in excess data transfer and shortening the already problematic battery life of mobile devices such as super phones, smartphones, tablets, phablets, laptops, and other wireless devices/clients. This will increase pressure on carriers to deploy traffic management solutions that enable them to maintain their good level quality of experience.